


Hush Darling

by MTL17



Series: Volume [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy tries to enjoy a quiet moment with her secret girlfriend. If only Angie would stay quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agent Carter or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Hush Darling." Peggy tried to scold her lover, although it came out as a giggle.

Peggy Carter was normally better at controlling herself, but she had always found it difficult with Angie Martinelli. When Angie was stripped down to her unmentionables and writhing beneath her it was impossible, and that was a problem. A serious problem, one that Peggy shouldn't have to constantly remind Angie, and yet here they were, the delightful Italian girl once again failing to remain as silent as she should causing Peggy to pull back from Angie's neck and tried to scold her lover. The fact that the first try didn't go well was irrelevant, she needed to make Angie see reason, before the unthinkable happened.

"Angie!" Peggy warned.

"I know English, I know." Angie softly grumbled, "Can't let it get out we're queer. I know, and I'm sorry. I swear I'll try harder. Just please, don't stop."

Peggy bit her lip. They should stop of course, and ideally they would never have started. Peggy should have resisted these sinful and unlawful feelings, if not for her sake then for Angie's, but she had overestimated her self-control, or perhaps underestimated Angie's charms. Most likely both, although regardless the end result was the same, the two women almost completely naked together in Angie's bed, and as much as Peggy should stop she couldn't. No, she just had to lean down to press her lips to Angie's for what felt like the millions time tonight, and then work her way back down to that slender neck she had been lingering on while trying to work up the nerve to go lower.

Not that this was the first time, far from it, the two women had been consummating their forbidden union like a pair of jackrabbits the past few weeks, and yet it still felt all so new. So much so Peggy got embarrassingly nervous whenever they started, the irony not lost on Peggy that while she could shoot to kill without hesitation she hesitated when it came to removing Angie Martinelli's bra. The circumstances were different of course, but it seemed so absurd that she still had the same problem with the latter.

Of course eventually Peggy succeeded, the curvier of the two women effortlessly unhooking Angie's bra and then tossing aside to join the rest of their discarded clothes piled on the floor. Then she slowly made her way down to those rounded globes of flesh Peggy had grown to adore so much, kissing her way up one of Angie's breasts and taking a nipple into her mouth. Unfortunately she barely had a chance to suck on it when Angie let out a loud cry, which really upset the English woman.

"For God's sake Angie, try and be a little discreet!" Peggy snapped, trying to move away.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Angie whisper yelled, grabbing onto Peggy in the nick of time and giving the other woman her best puppy dog eyes as she continued in the softest voice she could manage, "I promise I'll stop making so much noise, just please, don't stop this. I need this. I need you. Five guys grabbed my ass today, and none of them tipped, and one of them gave me an earful about the food, like I was the one who actually cooked it. The only thing that kept me sane was thinking about coming back to you. Making love with you. Please don't deny me. I don't think I could bear it."

Angie almost felt bad. It wasn't a total lie, but it was stretching the truth. Only three guys had grabbed her ass today, but two of them had the nerve to do it more than once, and she didn't like it one bit. She never liked it, but especially now because she wasn't theirs to touch. She was Peggy's. And despite various discussions/arguments about independence and no one owns anyone, mentioning customers touching her inappropriately was a great way to make Peggy see red, this being no exception, which hopefully meant Angie was about to be ravaged.

Sure enough after staring at her with a mixture of burning desire and other things Angie couldn't quite work out Peggy leaned in and whispered, "One more chance, okay darling?"

"Okay English." Angie beamed.

"I'm deadly serious Angie." Peggy said solemnly, "You know what we're risking. What happens if we get caught. What, what might happen to you... God Angie, I couldn't stand it if anything-"

"Shhhhhh." Angie hushed, briefly pressing her lips to Peggy's to avoid her secret girlfriend becoming lost in one of her little rants, "Don't be such a worry wart English. I bet Miriam couldn't even comprehend that two gals could even have sex, so as long as she doesn't find a man up here we'll be fine."

"I think even the most unimaginative mind could put two and two together if they find me with my head between your thighs." Peggy whispered dryly, before ultimately conceding, "But I suppose we can treat this like a three strikes deal. One more, and you're out."

Angie was pretty sure she had three strikes already, but she wasn't going to argue. Not when Peggy was kissing her again, those wonderful lips making her short-circuit. She wasn't much better when Peggy kissed her way down her body to take one of Angie's nipples into her mouth, sucking on it gently for a few long moments before moving to the other nipple and repeating the process. Back and forth Peggy went, her tongue essentially beginning to swirl around those nipples in between sucks while Angie struggled to live up to her end of the bargain and remain quiet.

Normally Angie was really good that staying quiet. After all, Peggy wasn't her first, not by a long shot, and none of those other girls wanted to be discovered, so Angie had become really good at keeping her mouth shut when she needed too. But things were just different with Peggy, none of Angie's old tricks working too well as the older woman just drove her crazy. Somehow she knew she would, even back when Angie had thought Peggy was as straight as they come and would either reject her completely or have to be guided every step of the way. But no, Peggy knew exactly what she was doing, something she happily proved once again as she played with Angie's boobs.

"Please, mmmmmmm, please English, lower." Angie squeaked in between soft moans.

Before she had a chance to say anything else Peggy looked up at her with a warning glance and then started to kiss her way down Angie's flat stomach. Instantly, or pretty much so, Angie grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved it over her face. This was the only way which had proven even slightly effective when it came to muffling her cries of pleasure and with it firmly in place Peggy seemed to speed up. It was only a little bit, but enough to make Angie's heart race as within seconds Peggy was in between her thighs, her hot breath on Angie's needy centre. And then Peggy gave her what she needed, Angie crying out into the pillow in blissful happiness and gratitude to her secret lover.

Peggy smiled happily as Angie successfully muffled her cries, or at least as much as could reasonably be expected under the circumstances. In fact it might have been softer than the moan Peggy let out as her taste buds were delighted by the flavour of pure Angela Martinelli, and luckily that moan was muffled by the fact that Peggy's mouth was busy. Of course after the initial lick Peggy's taste buds got used to this treat and she didn't really moan, while Angie's cries and moans sounded deafening in the otherwise silent room, especially as they were joined by groans, whimpers and gasps.

It was no mistake that it was still fairly early in the evening, as in the silence of the room if Peggy tried really hard she could hear the sound of her neighbours talking and listening to the radio, to her right that god-awful Captain American Adventure Hour playing in the background which was likely more audible than anything Angie let out. Hopefully that would continue to be the case as Peggy settled into giving her lesbian lover a long pussy licking, both girls clearly loving this ultra-forbidden act of depravity.

Every time they had sex, or she made Angie feel good in anyway, or just talked about her secret girlfriend and that beautiful smile of hers, Peggy was ashamed that she had once been so reluctant to face the true nature of her feelings for this girl. It didn't matter that it wasn't out of disgust like Angie had thought, although she still felt incredibly guilty about that, but she had somehow allowed society to make her feel guilty about her desire for this beautiful girl.

What they had together was good, and pure, and Peggy wished she could shout it from the rooftops that she loved Angie Martinelli. However they would be kicked out of their home, and perhaps driven out of town or in her case even out of the country, and then she would never clear Howard's name. More importantly those responsible for framing him might come after her beloved Angie, and she just couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to this girl, so it was imperative they both stay silent and 'in the closet' as it were, Peggy not even revealing the true nature of their relationship to Mr Jarvis, and as this whole thing was unravelling he was quickly becoming her most trusted confident, Peggy sharing things with him that she couldn't even share with her girlfriend.

Angie tried not to let it bother her that Peggy was so secretive. That she still wouldn't explain what she did when she snuck away in the early hours of the morning/extremely later in the evening, or what she really did for a living, or continue to give her only breadcrumbs of her past. Worst of all she kept having very non-inconspicuous meetings with Mr Fancy, disappearing with him, an obviously married man. What was Angie supposed to think? But Peggy swore there was nothing like that going on between them, and Angie chose to believe her. At a time like this, what else could she do?

Luckily for Angie when Peggy was licking her pussy all her worries and doubts just seemed to fade away. Eventually. Sure, after the initial joy at the beginning her mind tended to wander, but as the need to cum started building and/or Peggy started giving her more pleasure all she could concentrate on was the present. Which was true of the other girls she had been with for sure, as it turned out Angie was a little bit of a slut for girls, but again Peggy Carter was no ordinary girl. No, Peggy Carter was extraordinary, seemingly better at everything than anyone else. Although Angie had been fortunate enough to learn that wasn't true, that Peggy had her faults like the rest of us mere mortals.

One of those faults was taking almost sadistic delight out of torturing Angie with pleasure. Honestly the pussy licking itself was so perfect it could have brought Angie to the edge on its own, but Peggy just had to linger on her clit. It was just a few seconds at first, and just gently flicking that sensitive bundle of nerves, but then it became longer and Peggy started flat-out licking Angie's clit, the poor Italian American girl whimpering and crying out into her pillow as the cruel English woman tortured her with that wicked little tongue of hers. Peggy didn't even have the decency to act guilty about it. No, she was smirking up at her like she wanted to get caught all of a sudden.

Angie knew that wasn't true. Knew Peggy would never endanger them both like that, but she almost had to wonder as Peggy continuously lapped at her clit. Or at least Angie would have if she was capable of thought during those few long seconds. She sure thought it afterwards as Peggy's tongue slid downwards again, Angie almost literally weeping into her pillow as this time that wicked muscle started lingering at her entrance, the Italian swearing that the Brit even poked the tip of her tongue inside her at one point, the sensation making her squirm. Well, even more than before.

Then Peggy wrapped her lips around Angie's clit and started sucking, prompting Angie to lower the pillow and whimper, "English, please-"

"Hush darling." Peggy scolded softly before immediately going back to the clit she had only just let go of.

Angie whimpered again, this time into her pillow but still much longer. For her trouble she felt teeth grazing against her sensitive bud, Peggy clearly trying to give her a silent warning, but was a really poor choice of one as it drove Angie wild. Which clearly was Peggy's plan, given the way she not only continued sucking Angie's clit but increased the suction until there were actual tears of need coming out of the inspiring actress's eyes. Angie tried, she really did, but she wasn't strong like Peggy, and she just couldn't deal with this type of wonderful pleasure.

So after a few moments she lowered the pillow again and whispered, "Seriously English-"

"I told you to be quiet!!" Peggy demanded softly, blowing on Angie's clit for a second before adding, "Besides, that's not my name."

"Peggy! Peggy please make me..." Angie wept, realizing nearly too late she was being too loud and whispered the next part as softly as possible, "Make me cum. Please Peggy, I need you to make me cum. I need it more than anything, and I'll do anything if you just do it."

For a second Peggy just stared at her, then she asked, "Promised to be quiet?"

"Yes!" Angie wept, "Now please just fuck me! Fuck me and make me cum."

Smiling softly Peggy ordered, "Turn on the radio."

It wasn't exactly easy but Angie was just about able to reach across and turn on the infernal contraption. As the stations were filled with men serenading women or vice versa it felt weird having it in the background, so they tried to avoid using it during the foreplay. But now they very much need it, whatever song that was playing quickly becoming unintelligible to Angie as Peggy returned her mouth to her cunt and she returned the pillow to her face, pressing it down so hard she nearly suffocated herself as Peggy's tongue slowly pushed itself inside her pussy and began gently fucking her.

Angie may not have cum instantly, but it was touch and go, and it wasn't long before Peggy was picking up the pace, clearly determined to make Angie cum good and hard. She soon exceeded, Angie gritting her teeth as tightly as she could and pressing that pillow down onto her face so hard that she couldn't breathe as Peggy's wicked little tongue gave her an orgasm as powerful as she'd ever had before. As it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, Angie's usual techniques failed and she was pretty much just left praying that the radio was enough to drown out her screams of pleasure.

In the darkest moments Angie wondered whether her God, or at least the one that was so precious to her family, would listen to the prayers of a filthy, no good dyke like her. Luckily Peggy took all her darkness away and replaced it with pure joy, Angie Martinelli becoming nothing but a writhing mess as she was tongue fucked to climax after climax, things only getting better when Peggy added her fingers into the mix, if only because then she started sucking on her clit again, this time giving it everything she had. That really turned Angie's mind to mush.

Peggy loved the feeling of Angie's pussy clenching around her fingers as she came, and she really started focusing on the little bud which was the only part of the human anatomy purely designed for pleasure. However her true incentive for switching techniques was she hadn't wanted to wear out her tongue, or mouth for that matter, because as far as she was concerned they were nowhere near done and Peggy definitely wanted to be able to kiss Angie without uncomfortable soreness. She learned that from previous experience. Of course it didn't matter, she'd fight through agonising pain if it meant she could press her lips to those belonging to this delightful girl.

As she felt the same way about kissing Angie's downstairs lips Peggy was soon switching back, if only so she could swallow the other girl's cum. Oh how Peggy loved swallowing cum. It was just such an intimate act. She supposed that's what sex was, or at least what was supposed to be, but cum swallowing just felt like it was on another level. It helped that Angie had the tastiest cum Peggy had ever swallowed, the English woman completely addicted when it first hit her taste buds and she'd been ravenous for it ever since.

As if she was trying to prove that Peggy pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into Angie the second there was no more cum to swallow, relentlessly fucking her girlfriend with her tongue until she received some more of that delightful liquid, Peggy swallowing at least the majority of it down before repeating the process. A good amount ended up on her face, but that just added to experience, Peggy going back and forth between tongue fucking and fingering Angie until the other woman reached down and tugged on her hair, a pre-agreed sign to stop. Peggy was tempted to ignore it, but ultimately she crawled upwards to give her secret lover a passionate kiss, allowing Angie a chance to recover.

After several minutes of wonderful kissing Angie gently rolled over, broke the kiss and softly ordered, "Wait here."

Before Peggy could decide on a cheeky come back Angie rolled off her, got off the bed and retrieve their strap-on from its hiding place. She then gave Peggy a grin and proceeded to slide it up the Agent's legs, Peggy lifting herself accordingly so that her lover could secure the device around her waist. Then Angie wrapped her hand around the base to hold it steady, shot Peggy another cheeky grin, and then wrapped her mouth around the head of the toy and started sucking it as if it was real, doing a remarkably good job mirroring what Peggy had done in a few occasions herself, considering Angie's true nature and all.

Angie had been complimented on her performance in this department before, but she had to take their word for it. She had once tried going all the way with a guy, just to make absolutely certain she wasn't interested, and yeah, total nightmare. Well, it could have been a lot worse, the guy was her first boyfriend and he couldn't have been more sweet about it, even stopping when it was clear she wasn't into it and then not saying a thing to anyone. Anyway, she had wanted to try this then, and actually she liked him, so she wasn't going to go looking to do this with any old feller.

However while giving a real blow job didn't appeal sucking Peggy's cock, oh gosh, for whatever reason that really got Angie's motor humming. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why. At least when the dildo was inside her pussy it gave her physical pleasure, this was just some kind of head fuck which really got Angie off for whatever reason. Of course, now wasn't the time for self-therapy. No, now was the time for Angie to indulge in one of her favourite kinks, and more importantly make sure the dildo was nice and wet for what was about to happen.

On that note Angie lowered her lips on the toy cock until it was poking at the back of her mouth, then she pulled up, steadily repeating the process so she was literally bobbing her head up and down on Peggy's lap. The other woman even reached down to stroked her locks, Angie shooting her a wicked look before trying to push Peggy's strap-on literally into her throat, her eyes watering almost immediately. She tried to push past it, but the urge to gag was too much,Angie worried that she was going to totally spoil the moment by throwing up or something, again amazed that girls she knew had apparently taken cocks this size all the way.

Being the social butterfly that she was Angie used to have a lot of friends, and that meant she had to engage in a lot of boy talk she would rather have missed out on. Most of it was PG-13, but she had known a few gals who had totally over shared. That's how Angie had learn the proper way to perform a 'blow job', and while she hadn't thought it would ever come in useful she had been proven so wonderfully wrong. She even knew how to make sure that the lower half was nice and wet, namely at first by drooling and then rubbing that saliva in by hand before pulling away completely and licking the shaft. Of course it wasn't long after that Angie moved on to the real fun.

Peggy enjoyed the sight of Angie sucking her 'cock' more than she would have ever thought possible, devoting almost as much time as Angie to try unsuccessfully to figure out why. She thought about it again now, at least until Angie crawled upwards, mercifully putting an end to the thoughts rattling around inside Peggy's head with another passionate kiss. During that wonderful exchange Angie lined herself up with the dildo and then pushed herself down on it with practiced ease.

When Angie penetrated herself she always let out a loud cry into Peggy's mouth, those lips and the infernal radio muffling the sound for the most part. Luckily for the two lovers the radio was just background noise now, but it was important to their cover as even with all her training Peggy wasn't sure she could listen out for signs that they were being discovered when Angelina Martinelli was slowly lowering herself down on a dildo strapped around her waist while their tongues gently massaged the others.

Whether because of the dildo's size or because she just liked kissing Peggy it took Angie quite a while to lower herself all the way down, even now they'd performed as little routine for several weeks. When she achieved full penetration, the large toy all the way inside her, it didn't necessarily mean the end of the kiss, but it did in this case, Peggy disappointed as Angie broke the kiss and pulled back from her so she was sitting upright on her lap. Then Peggy's disappointment was quickly forgotten as after a calming breath Angie started bouncing up and down, creating such a beautiful sight which never failed to take Peggy's breath away.

Oh how Peggy adored seeing Angie like this, so wild and free and completely giving into her desires, the look of euphoria on her face priceless as the part of her body designed to be penetrated was, and by a longer and thicker model than anything 'real', and it would last longer too. Peggy got some pretty amazing perks too, like the look on Angie's face, and watching the other girl's tits bounce up and down in time with her thrusts, Peggy barely able to take her eyes off them when her gaze finally lowered. Then they lowered again as she got an eye full Angie's wet cunt stretching for her 'manhood', the sight just another fascinating one for Agent Carter.

Angie closed her eyes when she finally got that toy inside of her and let out a loud moan. She then opened her eyes again about a second later, because every second with Peggy Carter was a precious gift and she didn't want to miss a second of it. Especially when Peggy was naked underneath her, except for the device keeping their bodies connected, which wasn't exactly cutting off her view from Peggy's best feature. Which was her beautiful face, but further south was really nice too, Angie's eyes switching back and forth between that beautiful face she so adored and those amazing tits, which she also adored.

Those beautiful sights soon had her body relaxing, the part of her which was meant to be filled feeling oh so good, especially as she started bouncing up and down on the man-made meat. Of course she continued staring at Peggy, and her assets, throughout the next few minutes, although honestly Angie found it hard to concentrate on that when she had to be quiet without her precious pillow. Inevitably, she would find it impossible, which was why they never stayed in this position for long, but Angie intended to make this last for as long as possible because she was enjoying the hell out of it.

To her delight Peggy let her, ignoring a few rather loud moans, groans, gasps and whimpers and the sound of the bed springs straining as Angie slowly increase the pace until she was practically pounding herself up and down in Peggy's lap. To her further delight Angie caught Peggy's eyes drifting from her own down to where that dildo was sliding in and out of her and her bouncing boobs. Even though Angie was shamelessly staring at the latter when their eyes locked again Peggy blushed, somehow making her look even more beautiful and in turn making Angie grin wickedly.

Deciding to put on a show for her lover Angie gently placed her hands by her sides and slid them upwards. Sensing the movement Peggy's eyes immediately locked onto those hands as they slowly travelled to Angie's tits, the younger girl beginning to play with herself as if she was alone. She had done this before for Peggy and had predicted that she would get Peggy's attention from it. From the beginning Angie did her best to give a performance of a lifetime while not forgetting that this was merely a supporting role and she shouldn't forget about the star of the show, namely that wonderfully big dildo she was impaling herself on.

Peggy certainly enjoyed the show, however whenever Angie did this, it was always the beginning of the end, at least for that position. Because Angie tried her best, which was really hard, but ultimately that added stimulation would cause her to cry out to loudly, Peggy letting go as much as she dared for as long as she dared and then flipping them over so she could easily move down and cover Angie's lips with her own. The downside was that more often than not that was the end of the show, sadly now being no exception, although Peggy certainly wasn't going to complain about Angie wrapping her arms around her.

Perhaps more significantly she wrapped her legs around her, something about that just driving Peggy wild and reminding her that it was now up to her to continue their love making. And so Peggy began slowly pulling her back and then pushing them forwards, repeating the process over and over again so she was pumping the dildo in and out of Angie's cunt as if it was her real dick, making her secret girlfriend cry, whimper and moan into her mouth and tightened her grip on her. Not enough to even slightly slow her down, but in a bizarre way letting Peggy know she was enjoying it.

Getting the message loud and clear Peggy slowly but surely increased the pace until she was fucking Angie as hard as she dared. Part of Peggy wished she could go harder. Show off what she could do and make Angie cum harder than ever before. However the bed springs were already being noisy enough, as was Angie, and really Peggy couldn't risk making them any louder. Also, if she used too much of her strength she worried that what they were doing could no longer be considered love-making. Which was silly. She knew it was silly. But it was how part of her felt, Peggy feeling at war with herself as she continued thrusting in and out of Angie.

About a week ago Angie had convinced her to take a drive into the country, get lost seemingly in the middle of nowhere until that's exactly where they were. In the middle of nowhere. With no one around for miles they had made their way to the back seat and had some of the most passionate sex of their lives, and when the strap-on came out Peggy spent most of it staring lovingly into Angie's eyes, letting her know no matter how hard she hammered that dildo in and out of her or how loudly Angie screamed Peggy loved her. That Peggy loved her no matter what, the English woman trying to let the American woman know that through their latest kiss.

Angie got the message, and it made her heart flutter. Of course she didn't need the kiss, as Peggy was surprisingly affectionate behind closed doors. Even in public Peggy would often risk showing her affection in these subtle little ways which most people would probably dismiss as girls being girly, but Angie could tell with every squeeze of her hand, every hug, and every other little touch was Peggy saying I love you. They could even hold hands, something that queer boys couldn't get away with, so that was one small mercy, even if it was still torturous not kissing Peggy all the time like she wanted too.

In private Peggy was constantly slipping her those three little words, despite the fact they hadn't been together long. It felt like it though, which Angie loved. She felt she had known Peggy forever, and considering Peggy had never got the chance to tell her last love interest, Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America, that she loved him it was very understandable why she felt the need to let Angie know just how deep her feelings were for her. And Angie loved it, even if it blew her mind she could be good enough for Captain America's girlfriend.

As if she could sense that self-deprecating thought Peggy broke the kiss and whispered, "I love you."

Before Angie had a chance to say it back Peggy pressed her lips firmly to Angie's and rapidly increase the force of her thrusts, the combination of that and those three little words echoing in her head making sure that Angie had an explosive orgasm. The kind most girls didn't get, and yet Angie was lucky enough not only get it every time with women, but multiple times. Multiple multiple times if she was lucky, and she always was with Peggy Carter. Heck, Angie was the luckiest girl in the world right now, something Peggy proved over, and over, and over again.

While she had received something like this from other girls it was just special with Peggy. Everything was, but sex? Oh golly, there was nothing in the world Angie would trade for this. Not fame, fortune, not her name in lights, nothing. Nothing was more important than laying underneath this beautiful goddess, willingly accepting everything she had to give her, Angie's queer little cunt lovingly welcoming every inch of that strap-on dildo inside her as Peggy slammed in and out of her, making Angie feel like she was in heaven. And really, how could Paradise itself be better than this?

Peggy was thinking something along the same lines, although mostly she was focused on keeping quiet and most importantly of all Angie's pleasure. She mostly achieved the latter and while the former was arguable at best it seems that they would get away with it again, their neighbours either not caring about the sound they heard or too wrapped up in their own lives to notice. Or possibly believing Angie was simply entertaining a gentleman caller, the other girls nice enough not to rat Angie out to their disapproving landlady and get her kicked out because of it, when technically Angie had obeyed the rule.

Along the way Peggy received some wonderful climaxes of her own thanks to the stimulator inside the harness rubbing against her clit with every thrust and the sheer joy of taking Angelina Martinelli in this way and bring her so much wonderful pleasure. However once Peggy gave into her orgasm, swiftly followed by orgasms, it was truly the beginning of the end, the pleasure truly overwhelming her and quickly sapping her energy. She kept enough in reserve in case of emergencies though, meaning instead of collapsing on top of Angie like a few of her own 'gentleman' callers had done in the past Peggy gently pulled the strap-on out of the other girl's cunt, drop-down besides her lover and then pulled Angie into a comforting embrace as the inspiring actress shivered in the after-shocks of her climaxes.

There was a few long minutes of silence, then Angie whispered into Peggy's ear, "Hey English, up for completing the set?"

Even though she had seen this coming Peggy bit her lip and then asked, "Are you sure?"

"Oh English, you worry too much." Angie grinned, somehow finding the strength to turn over onto her stomach and lift herself onto all fours, "Now be quick about it. I ain't in a teasing mood, and that cock is plenty wet for a slutty little hole like mine. Sides, you know I don't like kissing ya when your tongues been up my butt."

Peggy blushed furiously as Angie wiggled her delightful bottom at her. Then she slowly got up so she was kneeling behind her lover and then pulled Angie's cheeks apart, exposing Angie's well fucked pussy and above that her incredibly tight bum hole. In fact, it looked so tiny and tight if Peggy didn't know better she would have thought it was virgin. But she did no better as Peggy had been sodomising her girlfriend pretty much once a day at Angie's insistence, and there was part of Peggy, which yearned to lick the cute hole in front of her not just to help with the dildo to penetrate that tiny hole but because she genuinely had grown to enjoy licking it.

That thought made Peggy blush again before she grabbed a firm hold of the dildo and still pulling apart one of Angie's cheeks with the other hand pressed the toy cock against Angie's arse hole. She then took a calming breath and reminded herself how easily Angie had taken the sizeable toy up her arse in the past, that she had confessed a love for sodomy that Peggy could never truly understand but have fully embraced in the name of pleasing this girl she so adored, and then in the name of that she slowly pushed forward and watched in fascination as once again Angie's most private hole easily opened for her.

The second she had felt Peggy spreading her cheeks Angie had grabbed her precious pillow and then placed it down in front of her ready. Then when Peggy finally put pressure on her ass hole Angie quickly buried her face in that pillow, getting there in the nick of time as no sooner had she pressed her face into that soft object she let out a loud cry as she was anally penetrated by her best female friend turned lesbian lover, her eyelids fluttering with joy as her back door slowly stretched for that man-made meat.

Angie's first girlfriend had talked her into using a strap-on, and right after she had fucked her cunt she had asked for her other cherry. Which was totally unfair as Angie had been blissed out and so grateful to her lover she would have done anything she asked, but it worked out for the best as Angie really, really loved getting fucked in the ass. It certainly wasn't something she advertised, but she was kind of an anal slut, which was more than a bit problematic as talking girls into licking her pussy was hard enough, talking them into fucking her up the ass was nearly impossible.

All the more reason she had hit the jackpot with Peggy, as although the prim and proper woman needed to be talked into it at first, and she confessed it wasn't her favourite thing, Peggy was almost superhumanly skilled at this, like she was with everything else, putting all other girls to shame as she sodomised her like she had a real cock. Actually, she was probably better than the Dingle-buries actually born with them, Angie being ashamed she had ever considered letting one near her back door. It had only happened because she got really, really drunk one night, and she recently heard how much guys liked that but not a lot of girls did it.

Now Angie was getting her anal fix and then some, Peggy slowly sliding every inch of that dildo into her back passage, and then beginning to pump in and out of her, Angie's eyes fluttering as she was once again skilfully sodomised by Peggy Carter. Unfortunately because of their surroundings instead of just enjoying it she had to concentrate on keeping her face buried in that pillow while still being able to breathe, something which was harder than it surely should be given the constant moans, groans, whimpers and cries coming out of her mouth as she got exactly what she wanted.

For her part Peggy was desperately trying to still listen out for any tell-tale signs of discovery, or her worst nightmare come true and an assassin of Leviathan or some other nefarious agency choosing that moment to launch an attack. Although even the possibility almost seemed worth it to see the look on the face of whoever interrupted them as they were confronted by supposedly prim and proper Peggy Carter using a strap-on dildo to sodomise another woman.

Of course that was merely a fleeting thought as Peggy very much wanted to avoid discovery, not just for their long-term sakes but because there was nothing in this world she loved more than bringing Angie Martinelli pleasure. Peggy even enjoyed this obscene act to a certain point, and while it would never be her first choice there was something to be said for this unspeakable act of debauchery. The anal sex, not the lesbianism. Peggy loathed societies rejection of the queers before she even realised that she was one, at least partly, but violating a woman's arse hole for pleasure was something truly unnatural, something she would have never considered if it wasn't for Angie's insistence.

Yet there was something Peggy had grown to find fascinating about the whole ordeal, perhaps especially in the beginning as that tiny hole stretch to not only swallow the head of the toy, but then took the entire length of the dildo inside it, Angie's bowels rearranging to accept every inch of that man-made meat. And somehow every sound that Angie let out was of pure pleasure, those sounds becoming increasingly loud and pleasure filled when Peggy cautiously picked up the pace.

It was like Angie had truly been given an additional fuck hole. Like her arse hole was literally made to be fucked, and while that thought may have made Peggy blush or giggle under other circumstances right now it very much drove her to butt fuck Angie harder. Another thing which caused her reaction was remembering how this had hurt Angie a lot at first, but she had been lucky enough to find a few women willing to frequently sodomise her in the past, loosening her up back there. And the thought of that, of other women touching what was hers made Peggy irrationally jealous.

At that moment Angie lifted her head out of sheets and moaned, "Harder English! Fuck me, fuck my ass-"

"Hush darling!" Peggy said firmly, grabbing hold of Angie's head and pushing it back into the pillow.

Angie was glad Peggy did that as gently as possible, but at the same time she almost wished she had been more forceful. Not that she was one of those gals who got off on being slapped around, but from time to time she liked to be manhandled. Or more accurately womanhandled, and Peggy Carter showing her physical superiority, oh boy, that was hot. Especially when Peggy was fucking her in the ass. Fortunately Peggy knew this about her, and Peggy Carter was willing to do anything to please her, hence the dildo up her ass right now. Which meant Peggy kept her hand on the back of her head, using just enough force to keep her down without completely smothering her.

It was tough to breathe, for sure, but totally worth it, this added act of dominance on Peggy's part enough to satisfy Angie, at least temporarily. However after that Peggy started giving her what she really wanted, namely a harder butt fucking, Angie letting out a loud cry of joy into her pillow until the sound of Peggy's thighs smacking against her butt cheeks was almost as loud as the radio which was now struggling to mask the debauchery going on here. By which Angie meant the butt sex, as nothing felt more natural to her than being with another girl, even if she did get a kick out of just how horrified Miriam and most of her neighbours would be if they found her being butt fucked by Peggy.

Weirdly that thought pushed her towards her orgasm almost as much as Peggy's now hard thrusts. Not that there was much, if anything, which could slow her role now her slutty little back door was getting pounded, Angie once again praying to a God who may throw her into the fire for falling in love with Peggy Carter, and she would never understand what was so terrible about that, yet still she prayed she would cum soon because she didn't know how much longer she could stay quiet as she was now, which was still pretty loud. Luckily for her Peggy Carter was on the case, as almost always the older woman giving her what she wanted exactly when she needed it.

Angie remembered the first time she came from having a dildo up her butt. She had been so amazed at the ecstasy she had felt, but Peggy Carter had redefined her understanding of ecstasy, and cumming while Peggy was pounding her butt was too wonderful for her to accurately describe. Especially as just when she didn't think it could get any better Peggy pulled her legs out from under her, falling with her so that Angie ended up laying down flat with her voluptuous lover on top of her. That meant Peggy's big boobs were pressing into her back and the other brunette's breath was on her neck as Peggy continued ramming her rectum, ass pounding Angie through amazingly powerful orgasm after amazingly powerful orgasm.

Peggy briefly considered reaching over to turn up the radio to drown out Angie's screams of pleasure and the sounds of their bodies connecting. However that would have gained just as much, if not more, attention from their neighbours, so Peggy settled for pushing Angie's face as firmly as she dared into the pillow and praying that they would not be discovered. At the very least for the next few minutes, Peggy determine to thoroughly pleasure her lover in the way which she loved so much. In fact Peggy was determined at this point she wasn't sure that the SSR, their neighbours or even Miriam could get her to stop sodomising Angie Martinelli.

It wasn't just because Peggy was addicted to pleasuring Angie, although that was true as there was nothing in this world Peggy loved more than making Angie feel good, hence why she was willing to do anything for or to her, including this unspeakable act. However to her initial horror Peggy found herself very much enjoying it, and not just because of the stimulator bashing against her clit with every thrust. No, there was some twisted part of her which enjoyed inflicting this upon Angie. Made her feel powerful and in control, in a way she'd never felt during her time at the SSR. Or at least not during working hours.

That intoxicating dominance over another woman, of doing something so unspeakable to her and having her enjoy it, the stimulator on her clit and perhaps most importantly of all making her sweet Angie cum all combined to make Peggy receive an orgasm of her own. It was nowhere near as powerful as the ones Angie were receiving, but it was still plenty satisfying, as were the ones that followed, for a while Peggy becoming blissfully lost in ass fucking her secret girlfriend.

Then, who knows how many minutes/hours later, Peggy became aware of Angie whimpering softly, a clear sign that the poor girl was ready for her to stop. Remembering a previous conversation Peggy didn't do so right away, instead slowing down her thrusts until she was gently pumping Angie's ass hole, bringing them both down slowly from their highs. When she was sure Angie was out of the woods so to speak Peggy rolled them so they were on their sides, the English woman spooning the Italian American from behind while finally bringing the sodomy to an end.

Peggy then softly whispered sweet nothings into Angie's ear for a couple of minutes, before her lover whimpered a reply, "God English, that was so good."

"Hush darling." Peggy grinned into Angie's ear, causing both women to giggle softly.

The End.


End file.
